


La nave - Nascondino

by Dragana



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragana/pseuds/Dragana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Timmy era sempre stato il più bravo a nascondino.</i><br/>Forse perché lo notavano poco, era sempre silenzioso, e non si stancava a stare per tanto tempo immobile in un posto. Era quello a fregare gli altri bambini: loro a un certo punto si stancavano e volevano per forza cambiare nascondiglio o provare a fare tana, e quasi sempre venivano scoperti. Lui no. A lui piaceva stare immobile, non si annoiava mai.<br/>Benvenuti alla quarantunesima edizione degli Hunger Games, la nave-arena e i suoi tributi vi aspettano impazienti!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La nave - Nascondino

-La nave-  
Nascondino

 

Timmy era sempre stato il più bravo a nascondino.  
Forse perché lo notavano poco, era sempre silenzioso, e non si stancava a stare per tanto tempo immobile in un posto. Era quello a fregare gli altri bambini: loro a un certo punto si stancavano e volevano per forza cambiare nascondiglio o provare a fare tana, e quasi sempre venivano scoperti. Lui no. A lui piaceva stare immobile, non si annoiava mai.  
Timmy sapeva che era quello il motivo per cui era ancora vivo; perché aveva trovato un’intercapedine sotto quella che sembrava una specie di sala macchine e ci si era incuneato dentro, immobile, provando a uscire per muoversi un po’ solo quando il silenzio era assoluto. Il problema era che non poteva più durare per molto.  
C’era un rivolo d’acqua sporca ma dolce che colava lentissimamente lungo una delle pareti che formavano il suo nascondiglio, forse sopra c’era una pompa di raffreddamento o qualcosa del genere, a giudicare dal ronzio, e quella era l’acqua di condensa che colava giù. Timmy non poteva berla, però poteva girarsi piano piano e leccarla direttamente dalla parete, e almeno non moriva di sete. Ma, per quanto li avesse centellinati, i biscotti stavano finendo e allora Timmy avrebbe dovuto pensare a qualcosa o morire di fame.  
La sola idea di uscire da lì lo terrorizzava. C’erano in giro gli altri, e gli altri lo avrebbero ucciso. Erano tutti più grandi e a quest’ora avevano di certo trovato delle armi, lui non aveva niente e anche se avesse avuto qualcosa non l’avrebbe saputa usare e comunque era talmente debole che l’avrebbero ucciso facilmente anche a mani nude.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato da quando era lì, perché i biscotti non bastavano e a volte gli girava la testa e sveniva, e quindi i cannoni potevano avere sparato e lui non aveva sentito. Comunque aveva perso il conto delle esplosioni, quindi anche se le avesse sentite non avrebbero significato granché, per lui. Di uscire per vedere le immagini dei morti nel cielo nemmeno a parlarne, tanto non gli sarebbe servito lo stesso. A volte non capiva nemmeno se era giorno o notte.  
All’inizio si nascondeva un po’ di meno, per forza, perché doveva cercare da bere e da mangiare.  
La volta dei biscotti si era ritrovato in una specie di cabina e questa cabina aveva un armadietto mezzo aperto, pieno di scatole di biscotti. Timmy aveva aspettato di non sentire più nessun rumore e poi, pianissimo, aveva aperto l’armadietto.  
E un ago gli si era conficcato nella mano. Era rimasto talmente sorpreso che non aveva nemmeno urlato, poi gli sarebbe venuto da urlare ma era riuscito a trattenersi. Aveva afferrato tre pacchi di biscotti e si era allontanato il più silenziosamente possibile, in preda al terrore. Non sapeva chi avesse messo quella trappola e non aveva tempo per pensarci, perché si era perso e non sapeva più dove si trovava; riuscì a strisciare in una cabina uguale a milioni di altre, in quel corridoio lunghissimo che proseguiva all’infinito e si avvolgeva su se stesso come una specie di spirale (strano, credeva che i corridoi fossero dritti, invece forse no) e si infilò nella cuccetta sopra, chiudendocisi dentro.   
Si sentiva male. La nave dondolava troppo, dondolava e si rovesciava, e tutti i pallini verdi e blu della coperta della cuccetta gli rotolavano addosso, e siccome in realtà erano pallini di piombo lo soffocavano, perché gli si infilavano nel naso e nella bocca e gli impedivano di respirare. Allora lui aveva cercato di toglierseli di dosso, ma non c’era riuscito perché le sue braccia e le sue gambe erano immobilizzate, e tutti quei pallini scintillanti gli facevano male agli occhi. Poi la cuccetta si era riempita di ghiandaie imitatrici, strano, perché non pensava che ci fossero anche sulla nave-arena, ma lui le sentiva che volavano e ripetevano le urla di suo zio che era caduto dall’albero e si era spezzato la schiena, e lui come quella volta non era riuscito a muoversi né a fare niente, paralizzato dalla paura. Poi non si ricordava più.  
Quando aveva ripreso un po’ di coscienza si era accorto che la sua mano era rossa e gonfia dove l’ago l’aveva punto; forse c’era sopra qualche sostanza strana tipo il veleno degli aghi inseguitori, forse serviva a farlo scoprire, lasciandolo urlante e nel delirio in balia degli altri tributi. Ma lui si era salvato, perché siccome aveva pensato di soffocare e di essere paralizzato non si era mosso e non aveva urlato, e quindi non l’avevano sentito. O forse era solo stato fortunato.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato. Le lenzuola erano imbrattate di vomito secco e puzzavano, e Timmy si accorse di essere rannicchiato in mezzo al suo vomito e ai suoi escrementi. Gli fece schifo, ma almeno le scatole di biscotti erano pulite, eccetto l’angolino di una che era un po’ sporco di vomito, ma tanto i biscotti dentro erano sigillati nella plastica. Voleva rannicchiarsi e scoppiare a piangere, ma non poteva.  
Aspettò, ma tutto sembrava silenzioso. La nave era grande, i tributi non potevano essere dappertutto, e poi un po’ dovevano essersi ammazzati tra loro. Allora provò a rischiare di uscire.  
Quello non era un buon posto per nascondersi; se fosse toccato a lui contare, e se fosse stato grande e forte come gli altri, avrebbe controllato le cabine una per una.   
Il corridoio era dritto, non a spirale come aveva pensato, solo che non capiva a che piano della nave fosse e aveva paura a mettersi a guardare dagli oblò. Si infilò nella prima porticina che vide, scese una scaletta che portava verso il basso. La nave era piena di rumori e ronzii di macchinari, il che andava bene perché copriva il rumore che faceva lui, ma male perché copriva anche quello che avrebbero potuto fare gli altri. Poi per fortuna, siccome era bravissimo a trovare nascondigli, aveva trovato la sua intercapedine con l’acqua che colava dalla parete, ci si era arrampicato dentro e non si era mosso più.   
Timmy non sapeva chi aveva messo quella trappola nell’armadietto dei biscotti.  
Se l’era chiesto, dopo, mentre aspettava immobile e nascosto che il tempo colasse via. Gli sembrava troppo ben nascosta e precisa per essere stata messa da qualcuno degli altri tributi; forse era stata progettata dagli strateghi ed era già nella nave-arena. Forse però poteva averla fatta uno di quelli del distretto tre, loro erano bravi con i piccoli ingranaggi, li aveva visti durante gli addestramenti. In quel caso, però, perché quando l’ago l’aveva punto non erano usciti fuori a finirlo? L’ipotesi degli strateghi sembrava la più probabile. Però poteva anche essere che i ragazzi del tre avessero predisposto più di una trappola e in quel momento fossero lontani, magari a sorvegliarne un’altra. O magari chi aveva progettato quella trappola era morto, per questo non era lì a ucciderlo e Timmy era riuscito a strisciare in quella cuccetta con i suoi pacchi di biscotti.  
Era stato fortunato.  
Però adesso i biscotti erano quasi finiti e lui doveva uscire o sarebbe morto di fame. L’ansia gli attorcigliava lo stomaco, ma non poteva vomitare, sarebbe stato spreco di cibo. Si costrinse a mangiare un biscotto intero per non rischiare di svenire.  
Si tolse gli stivali per essere più silenzioso e scivolò giù dal suo nascondiglio, attento a ogni suono diverso dal monotono ronzio dei macchinari. Doveva tenere in mente la strada che aveva fatto, perché la nave era grande e lui rischiava di perdersi. Trovò un condotto dell’aria e per sicurezza ci si infilò dentro; siccome era piccolo riusciva a strisciare abbastanza bene, e poi doveva essere dimagrito, perché i pantaloni gli stavano larghi e invece all’inizio dei giochi erano giusti.  
A un certo punto un filo di luce gli suggerì che il condotto stava per finire; strisciò pianissimo e si trovò con la faccia davanti a quella che sembrava una rete. Per un momento gli si fermò il cuore e si appiattì contro le pareti del condotto, ma poi si accorse che non sentiva nessun rumore, si fece coraggio e provò a guardare fuori, oltre le maglie della rete.  
Lì doveva esserci qualcuno, anche se per ora non si vedeva; doveva avere lasciato lì la sua roba, o forse essere morto. Era una stanza abbastanza grande, con dei graziosi divanetti e un mobile bar come quelli che aveva visto a Capitol City, e soprattutto molti punti in cui uno piccolo come lui avrebbe potuto nascondersi, all’occorrenza. C’era uno zaino pieno di cose, una coperta, una specie di fornelletto elettrico con una padella, un rotolo di filo di nylon trasparente e persino un piccolo mucchio di coltelli, un falcetto, una specie di spada corta che non ricordava come si chiamasse.  
Doveva esserci della roba da mangiare, nello zaino. Valutò che poteva farlo passare per il condotto, e poi dall’uscita del condotto al suo nascondiglio la strada era tortuosa, quindi anche se il proprietario dello zaino avesse capito che era passato da lì poi non sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo. Timmy scostò piano piano la rete e scivolò fuori dal condotto.  
Era appena arrivato al mucchio delle armi quando sentì un rumore. Era abbastanza lontano, veniva da oltre la porta chiusa; terrorizzato, afferrò uno dei coltelli e si incuneò tra il mobile bar e una grossa poltrona.   
La persona che stava arrivando faceva un sacco di rumore e ogni tanto si fermava a fare qualcosa, Timmy non capiva cosa. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di arrampicarsi di nuovo nel condotto, gli venne da piangere per non averlo fatto, perché adesso era in trappola. Deglutì, sentendo le lacrime scorrergli sulla faccia.  
Gli sembrò che passassero delle ore, poi la porta si aprì. Timmy riconobbe il tributo del quattro, quello con i rasta lunghissimi e i tatuaggi a mezzaluna sulla pelle scottata. Non si accorse di lui; si diresse verso lo zaino e appoggiò a terra il tridente, accese il fornelletto elettrico e tirò fuori un pesce da un secchio che aveva con sé, buttandolo nella padella. Timmy notò che aveva legato a una delle punte del tridente un pezzo del filo di nylon reso pesante da un fil di ferro modellato a uncino, sicuramente lo usava per pescare; pregò che il suo stomaco stesse zitto e non lo tradisse.  
Poi Quattro socchiuse la porta e ci appoggiò il secchio sopra, in modo che cadesse se qualcuno tentava di entrare, e allora Timmy capì che ci aveva messo tanto perché doveva avere messo delle trappole nel corridoio.  
Lo vide sbuffare e massaggiarsi il retro del collo con le mani sporche; poi si sedette davanti al fornelletto, girò il pesce e aspettò qualche minuto. A un certo punto si prese la faccia tra le mani e Timmy pensò che piangesse, ma non ne era sicuro, perché non aveva fatto rumore, però poi aveva tirato su col naso e si era stropicciato gli occhi. Timmy si ricordò che li aveva azzurri e che stavano bene nella sua faccia abbronzata.  
Quattro spense il fornelletto, allungò la mano per prendere un coltello e tagliò un pezzetto di pesce, soffiandoci sopra prima di mangiarlo.  
Timmy sapeva bene che, quando le persone si sentivano sicure di sé e non stavano all’erta, era possibile arrivargli alle spalle senza che se ne accorgessero.  
L’aveva fatto mille volte quando giocava a nascondino; era facile. Non lo scoprivano quasi mai.  
Però quello non era nascondino. Se, mentre lui si avvicinava, Quattro l’avesse visto, non si sarebbe appoggiato a un tronco d’albero urlando “tana per Timmy!”, lo avrebbe ucciso senza pensarci un attimo. Ma quelli erano gli Hunger Games e, quasi per fare onore al nome, Timmy si sentiva comunque sul punto di morire di fame. Le sue possibilità di arrivare vivo alla fine erano quasi nulle. E allora, forse, se proprio doveva morire, sarebbe stato meglio morire velocemente con mezzo metro di tridente nello stomaco, lì e ora, invece di morire di fame nel suo bugigattolo.  
Strinse il coltello.  
Il ragazzo del quattro continuava a mangiare il suo pesce, tagliandolo con uno dei suoi coltelli. Ne aveva talmente tanti che non si era neppure accorto che gliene mancava uno. Timmy usci dal suo nascondiglio e gli si avvicinò, camminando più piano che poteva. Gli sembrava che il cuore battesse come un tamburo. Tra un po’ anche lui lo sentirà e si girerà, pensò, sentendosi svenire.  
Non svenne.  
Avanzò ancora un po’, lentamente. Sapeva che l’importante era non avere fretta, bisognava avere pazienza, la fretta finale rovinava sempre tutto. L’importante era rimanere concentrati e silenziosi fino all’ultimo momento, quando si poteva toccare la tana e liberare tutti.  
Arrivato alle spalle di Quattro ignorò il gusto della bile che gli saliva in gola e si prese il tempo di mirare bene tra le scapole, ignorando tutto il resto. Colpisci lì e basta, si disse.  
Quattro urlò quando la prima coltellata gli trafisse la schiena. Allora Timmy sentì come un fuoco scorrergli nelle vene, si sentì fortissimo, e continuò a calare il coltello, ancora e ancora, per paura che lui reagisse, afferrasse il tridente e glielo piantasse nella pancia. Il sangue schizzava dappertutto e aveva reso viscida l’impugnatura del coltello, ma Timmy non si fermò, continuò a colpire su tutta la schiena, in qualunque punto non avesse già piantato il coltello in precedenza. Non sapeva dove fossero gli organi vitali e voleva essere sicurissimo che Quattro fosse morto, non voleva rischiare che, con le ultime forze, si rivoltasse e lo uccidesse.  
Si fermò solo quando il braccio cominciò a fargli talmente male che non riusciva quasi più ad alzarlo. Le dita gli si erano irrigidite attorno al manico del coltello, tanto che dovette usare la mano sinistra per forzarle ad aprirsi. Il coltello gli cadde per terra.  
Respirando affannosamente, Timmy si tirò indietro i capelli con le mani. Era tutto imbrattato di sangue, non andava bene, doveva stare molto attento a non lasciare tracce, altrimenti l’avrebbero trovato. Pensò di fasciarsi i piedi e le mani con gli indumenti di Quattro, ma erano sporchi di sangue anche quelli; li usò per cercare almeno di asciugare il sangue che sgocciolava.  
Prese lo zaino. Dentro c’erano cibo e una borraccia piena d’acqua, e anche delle medicine che non sapeva a cosa servissero. Il tridente era ingombrante e Timmy non sapeva usarlo, ma non voleva lasciarlo lì insieme a tutte quelle armi. Però non poteva nemmeno buttare tutto in mare, col rischio che qualcuno sentisse il tonfo nell’acqua e andasse a controllare la zona; avrebbe voluto romperlo, ma era troppo robusto. Doveva rassegnarsi a lasciarlo lì.  
Gli girava la testa, e cominciò a vedere lucine gialle davanti agli occhi; prese il pesce che stava mangiando Quattro e lo divorò in fretta, comprese le lische più piccole, e si sentì un po’ meglio. Pensò di coprire Quattro con la sua rete, ma al solo pensiero di girarsi di nuovo verso di lui si sentì male. Non voleva vedere Quattro. Voleva solo andare via e nascondersi di nuovo, e non uscire più.  
Ormai il sangue che aveva addosso si era tutto seccato e aveva smesso di sgocciolare, quindi se fosse stato attento a non strisciare con i vestiti sui muri e non toccare troppe cose in giro sarebbe riuscito a non lasciare tracce. Doveva tornare al suo nascondiglio, perché c’era l’acqua che si poteva leccare dalla parete; quella della borraccia sarebbe finita anche troppo presto.  
Si arrotolò i pantaloni fin sopra le ginocchia per non rischiare di farli strisciare sul pavimento, si tolse i calzini e poi se li mise in tasca; avrebbe lasciato tracce di sangue dentro il condotto, ma non poteva farci niente. Ora doveva solo fare il percorso inverso fino al suo nascondiglio, senza fretta. Era pericoloso, doveva stare attentissimo ai rumori, ma Quattro aveva urlato e non era arrivato nessuno, quindi in quella zona non dovevano esserci altre persone. Il colpo del cannone lo spaventò a morte, ma a parte quello non incontrò ostacoli. Si rannicchiò nel suo nascondiglio, lasciando che le lacrime gli scorressero sulla faccia; però sarebbe sopravvissuto ancora per un po’. Forse, se si fosse nascosto bene e avesse risparmiato il cibo il più possibile, gli altri non lo avrebbero trovato, si sarebbero uccisi tutti tra loro e lui sarebbe rimasto l’ultimo. Forse sarebbe riuscito a uscire vivo da lì. Forse.

-E quando fai il montaggio voglio dei primi piani, mi raccomando, molti primi piani. Niente musiche strazianti o scempiaggini del genere: vedi tu se è meglio lasciare i rumori veri o toglierli del tutto. Capito, zucchero?  
Tullia si girò verso Bebe. La donna osservava composta lo schermo, le braccia conserte sopra il pancione di sei mesi fasciato dall’abito nero, ma la sua espressione era di entusiasmo trattenuto a fatica; il luccichio degli occhi era inequivocabile.  
-Io li toglierei del tutto, Bebe. I rumori sono troppo reali, poi la gente si impressiona, invece il silenzio assoluto fa più pathos. Magari metto qualche scena al rallentatore, il coltello insanguinato che cala, cose così, cosa ne pensi?  
Lei approvò con un cenno deciso del capo. –Ventitre coltellate-, disse poi. –E chi l’avrebbe mai detto? Un bambino di neanche quattordici anni, con quel faccino, quegli occhioni da gufetto… qui facciamo un picco d’ascolti da record, te lo dico io! E pensare che Quattro era dato per favorito… Ottimo, stupendo! Me lo dico da sola, ma questa edizione sta venendo una delle migliori che abbia mai visto!  
Tullia doveva ammetterlo. Era una delle edizioni più riuscite dei giochi, se continuava così sarebbe stata di certo la migliore, ed era merito di “Bebe” Linda Ray. Senza dubbio la fama di stratega più brillante che si fosse mai vista a dirigere gli Hunger Games se la meritava tutta. Riportò l’attenzione sullo schermo.  
-Timmy il gufetto però è tornato a nascondersi; potrebbe fare tutto il gioco così, gli altri nemmeno lo cercano, non se ne preoccupano. Cosa si fa?  
Bebe si tamburellò il pancione con le dita. I suoi anelli d’argento luccicarono nella luce fredda dello studio.  
-Ci sono dei giri di scommesse milionari su di lui: chi sarà il primo a trovarlo, quanto tempo riuscirà a stare nascosto… vedrai che dopo questo episodio il giro decuplicherà. Per ora lo lasciamo dov’è, poi, se la situazione dovesse cominciare a farsi noiosa, beh…  
Sfiorò con la mano il tavolo azzurro che mostrava la proiezione della nave, nel punto in cui era rilevata la presenza di Timmy. Comparve la scritta “Gas” e l’ologramma di una nuvoletta.  
-In quel caso lo faremo uscire noi. Ma per ora…  
Si concesse un sorriso compiaciuto, riguardando le immagini della morte di Quattro, il grande favorito della quarantunesima edizione degli Hunger Games.  
-Il piccolo Timmy si è meritato un po’ di riposo, non trovi?  
Tullia annuì.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: di "Hunger Games" mi era piaciuta l’idea dei ragazzini mandati ad ammazzarsi l’un l’altro e della spettacolarizzazione dell’evento; non so cosa ne è uscito, ma ci ho provato!  
> Le tecniche di nascondino di Timmy sono funzionanti e testate da me medesima, grande campionessa del suddetto gioco nei gloriosi tempi dell’infanzia (ma non ho mai ucciso nessuno a coltellate, giuro, nemmeno quelli che se lo meritavano). Il tributo del quattro, se qualcuno se lo fosse chiesto, si chiama Matthew Lynch e ha l’aspetto di un mio vecchio compagno delle elementari (che no, non merita di morire, povero caro). Mi è anche dispiaciuto ucciderlo.  
> Invece Bebe Linda è una delle barbie di OttoNoveTre che mi ha permesso di giocarci. Grazie, Otto!  
> Ringrazio Otto, assieme a vannagio, anche per avermi betato la storia (e non avermi ucciso a coltellate nel mentre); ragazze, siete preziose e insostituibili!  
> E ringrazio anche tutti voi che siete passati, che vi siete divertiti, che avete scommesso e mandato gli sponsor… possa la fortuna essere sempre a vostro favore!


End file.
